Machine to machine (M2M) communication provides huge growth opportunities for communication network service providers, e.g., both cellular network operators and mobile service providers. At the same time, it also presents some challenges to the mobile network. Most of the M2M devices are low powered, low bandwidth devices which are grouped under one subscription. Group subscription management manually via the communication network provider is often the default option.
Managing these devices automatically and individually would be desirable if not required in many cases. However, with the increasing number of M2M services this can cause a burdensome amount of processing requirements on the communication network provider. For example, every M2M communication between an end user and a third party service provider must be managed by the communication network provider. This processing can be overwhelming for the communication network and the communication network service provider.